Rose Potter & The Merlin Prophecy
by CedricDiggory01
Summary: Rose Potter is currently living with the Longbottoms after Augusta sneaked her in. She and Neville are like family. Fem!Harry. Draco Malfoy will be nicer later in the story but Rose's school enemy is Ron Weasley. Cedric X Rose. Fifth House: Merlin. Nice!Snape Friends: Padma Patil, George & Fred Weasley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood. Soul-Bond Fanfic.
1. Letters, Gringotts, Sorting

Today was May 7th, Rose's birthday. Rose Potter, lived with Neville Longbottom and Augusta Longbottom after her parents were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Neville and Rose were around the same age, Rose being older by a few months.

Rose knew not many people since Augusta actually took her in without anyone knowing except the house-elves and one of the Marauders, Remus Lupin. Remus would often visit James's daughter and compliment how her hair wasn't like her moms or her dads. That's because she dyed it slightly lightish purple at the ends of the strands creating a dreamy effect. She had dimples and long hair but her eyes were light blue, due to the contacts she wore.

Rose knew about Hogwarts, since her un-official grandma filled her in about it. She was eagerly awaiting her letter and knew about the houses. She knew she was expected to go into Gryffindor but felt like going into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw was much better. She had her mother's brains, she would study and read every second she could spare and would often play Quidditch with the Weasleys who they would floo over to. Rose was an extraordinary Chaser but she was a natural at seeker, even Charlie Weasley, a Weasley whom was offered a position in a Official Quidditch team, said she was better than him.

Suddenly, one of the house elves arrived carrying a letter. "It's my letter!" Rose exclaimed and ran towards the elf and took the letter politely.

She quickly tore the envelope and read what was inside.

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term beings on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

 **P.S**

 **It took me a while to locate you, hope you get into Gryffindor like your parents. Also, the wizarding world thinks your gone, as in disappeared.**

"I was wondering when it would arrive," Mrs. Longbottom commented. "I already have the the books I need though," Rose frowned. "Mmmm, yes, you already know how to use all these spells as well as you and Neville both were tutored. Maybe I'll write to Professor McGonagall and see if you'll go up a class," Mrs. Longbottom replied. "Oh no, that would mean I would have limited time being Prefect and miss the opportunity of being Head Girl," Rose said frowning. "As you wish," Mrs. Longbottom replied and got back to her magazine about herbs.

Soon, it was the 30th of July and it was Neville's birthday. Neville, unlike Rose, was a bit behind on the books and had just finished around half of each of the books while Rose already advanced into third year spells although having trouble with them significantly.

"Alright! I got my letter," Neville exclaimed. "Now Rose, tomorrow, we'll go to Gringotts. I want you to wear whatever those things muggle produce, make up? Is it? To cover up your scar as always," Mrs. Longbottom said sternly and Rose nodded.

August 25th 1991

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Longbottom asked. Rose had put up a bit of make-up making her extra cute while Neville was still the chubby boy like always. They both nodded and Mrs. Longbottom got the elf to teleport them to Diagon Alley.

"Alright Rose, we'll need a wand for you both and some money. The limit is 4,000 galleons, not that there is one, but I don't want Rose to spend too much on clothes," Mrs. Longbottom said slightly laughing knowing how it felt as a pre-teen and teen on spending money on clothes. Of course, Rose groaned while Neville just looked confused.

"Alright, here we are, Gringotts." Mrs. Longbottom announced. They entered the large double doors and headed for the last counter. "Hello, Miss Rose Potter would like to make a withdrawal," the elder Longbottom stated. The goblin looked down at her and then at Rose and then grinned. "Ah. Miss Potter, do you have your key?" the goblin asked. Augusta then took out a diamond crested key and gave it to the goblin. "Mmm, sneaky aren't we Madam Longbottom," the goblin gave and evil grin and then led them to the carts.

They rode for a while until they reached the Potter vaults. "There's 73 million galleons in here, while your trust vault has 200,000 galleons and it re-fills every August," the goblin informed. Mrs. Longbottom conjured 2 sacks for Rose's money as each sack had the capacity of 1,000 galleons. Rose ran off and started collecting her money when she found a box full of jewels. When she opened it, she gasped. There was a diamond butterfly hair clip and a pair of diamond water droplet shaped earrings. "I'm definitely taking these," Rose squealed and immediately wore the hair clip and then placed her earrings on.

"I see you've already found the Potter Heirloom," Augusta Longbottom said with a smile. "Yes, heirloom, you see, your mom also found these when she married your dad and entered the vault for the first time, as did many other potter women before," Augusta explained before the goblin took them to the Longbottom vault.

"The Longbottom vault has 27 million galleons and Mr. Longbottom's trust vault has 70,000 galleons which re-fills every August as well," the goblin explained. "27? wasn't there only 23 last year?" Augusta asked confused. "Yes you see, those muggle investments your father made Madam Longbottom, they proved very worthy and gained you 4 million galleons," the goblin said smirking as the bank also made some money off of it.

"Well, that's nice, toot toot, let's go to Olivander's," Mrs. Longbottom said shooing them out of the building after getting back to the lobby. They entered the old store and saw an old man dusting the wands.

"Ah. I've been wondering when I'll be seeing you Ms. Potter," Olivander smiled. "It seems just yesterday that your mother and father came in for their first wands," Olivander continued. "Mmm, let's see," he said taking out a wand and gave it Rose. She gave it a flick and a stack of papers burned into ashes. "Definitely not, let's see…. mmmm…. Unicorn Hair, 11 and 3/4 inches," Olivander said and gave it to Rose. When she gave it a flick, a feeling of warmth spread through her making her feel happy. "Very nice, now for you Mr. Longbottom," the old man continued and gave him the wand Rose failed to connect with. Neville gave it a flick and a sign showed it accepted him.

"Very nice, that would be 50 galleons," Mr. Olivander told them and they grabbed the galleons from their bags. Next, they headed to the trunk store and bought premium graded trunks which costed around 300 galleons. Since Mrs. Longbottom already bought them the books since they were 10, they didn't need to buy new ones.

Soon, it was September 1st and they had to board the Hogwarts express.

"Now Rose, have you packed all the make-up you will need?" Mrs. Longbottom asked. "Yes, I bought extra online as well as perfume," Rose squealed. She bought perfume which smelled like Roses, ironic eh.

"Alright then, Neville? You Ready?" Mrs. Longbottom asked. "Yes grandma," Neville replied while having trouble moving the trunk downstairs. "Here Neville," Rose sigh and did a spell and levitated the trunk down. "Thanks Rose," Neville beamed and they held hands. "Alright, we're going to apparate, I'm quite old so hopefully we don't lose a limb, it's been a while since I did this," Mrs. Longbottom joked which made Neville and Rose pale.

Mrs. Longbottom used her magic and they disappeared and appeared again on platform 9 and 3/4.

"Now Neville, make sure you stick to Rose, I made a promise with your father to protect you and he'll always be proud of you, your mother as well," Mrs. Longbottom said before apparating back to the Longbottom manor.

"Alright, let's go find a compartment," Rose squealed and levitated both hers and Neville's trunks into the train while trying to find a compartment.

"Ooo, this one's empty," Rose said and entered it with Neville not seeing the "C.D & Friends" plate above the door frame.

Rose immediately started reading while Neville looked at the snowy owl he got from his grandma during their visit to Diagon Alley. Rose, had gotten a familiar, a Snow Leopard, which was around 1 month old and was looking adorable. The Snow Leopard was currently sleeping on Rose's lap while Rose rubbed it's back.

Suddenly they heard noise and a couple of guys, second of third years, Rose concluded judging from their appearance. "I can't wait to play Quidditch again," a tall handsome dark haired boy said to the group. "I know… hey what are these people doing here?" another boy asked.

"Uh…. we're sitting down?" Rose asked. "Yea but this is our compartment," the boy who asked them pointed out. "Where's your name? I do re-call this being the Hogwarts Express, and I don't believe any of your names are "Hogwarts." Rose fired back. "Ooo, a fierce one, maybe you can calm her down Cedric," the boy laughed. "Ugh, we kind always sit here," Cedric said nervously, she was making him nervous, her temper was pretty much radiating off of her.

"Well we can always share can't we?" Rose asked. Cedric sighed in defeat, "I guess," he replied and sat down next to Neville. "Hey, there's a bit of dirt on your fore-head," Cedric pointed out to Rose. "Oh that's nothing," Rose replied covering her scar up. Fortunately, Magical Britain didn't really endorse make-up so not many have used it and the boys here clearly don't have a clue.

"So who are you guys?" Cedric asked. "Um, I'm Rose and this is Neville," Rose replied. "Ah ok," Cedric replied. "I'm Cedric, this is James and that's Edward," Cedric said introducing himself and his friends. "Hey is that a Snow Leopard? I didn't know you could have one." James said eyeing the predator. "He's my familiar," Rose replied. "Ooo, fierce and sneaky, probably a Slytherin," Edward piped up. "Hey I hate Slytherin ok?" Rose said suddenly, not the dreamy haired girl anymore. "Alright alright," Edward replied backing off.

"Hey is it ok if I sit with you guys?" a girl with bushy hair asked. "Sure," Rose replied much to the boy's protesting faces. Rose pulled out her wand and muttered a spell and levitated the bushy haired girl's trunk up to the compartment's trunk compartment.

"Which year are you in?" Cedric asked. "First year," Rose replied and put away her wand. "But… that spell isn't until your halfway into first year," James pointed out. "Oh I read a lot, I'm currently on third year spells but I'm having problems," Rose replied with a frowning face. "Cool, we're third years," Edward replied. "Do a spell," Cedric encouraged. "Um….." she said before muttering a spell and transfigured her Leopard into a small wooden pencil case. "Blimey, she's gonna be McGonagall's star student," Edward exclaimed. "Mmmm," Cedric and James replied agreeing with Edward's claim.

"Well, you better get dressed into your robes soon," Hermione reminded them and Cedric tore off his shirt. "Not with us in here you fool," Rose said enchanting a Lumos spell to blind her before she saw anything and quickly pulled Hermione out of the compartment.

"She's fierce," James said nervously. "Yea, she got it from her mother," Neville replied. "We use to play together, until we permanently lived together after her mother and father died," Neville added. The boys didn't put much thought as they were changing and Neville came out when they were finished. Rose and Hermione entered the compartment and got their robes out when they noticed the boys were still inside. "GET OUT," they both yelled.

"God, they're annoying," James muttered.

Once Rose and Hermione were done, they told the boys they could come back in. "So you're in Hufflepuff?" Rose asked noticing Cedric's robes. "Yea," Cedric said proudly. "Cool, I kinda wanna be in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw," Rose replied. "I'd be fine in any house except Slytherin," Hermione said shivering as she said the house name. "Slytherin's not really a bad house, it's for ambitious people, it's just that a few bad seeds like Voldemort came from Slytherin," Rose replied. She noticed everyone except Neville flinched when she said Voldemort. "It's not like he's gonna appear you know…" Rose sighed, it was like she was the only one not afraid of him.

About 30 minutes passed and soon, the train pulled into the station. "First Years," Hagrid yelled. Rose came down and said goodbye to Cedric and his friends before joining the other first years in the boats.

Soon, they came about the castle and went up the stairs to find a professor waiting for them.

"Good evening, you will be joining your peers shortly but before that, you will be sorted into different houses, these houses will be like family. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," the woman announced before leaving them in the corridor waiting.

"So is it true then? Rose Potter has come to Hogwarts," a blonde asked aloud. Rose didn't want to bring attention to herself so she kept quiet. "You, do you know where Rose Potter is?" the blonde asked asking Rose. "No," Rose replied. "Filthy useless witch," the blonde sneered. "HEY, leave her alone," Neville shouted but before the blonde could reply, the professor re-appeared and lead them into the hall.

"Hey Rose," the twins chittered. They also saw Ron nervously behind the group. Rose never really liked him. Ron would always question Rose about the fame which she clearly hated.

Rose gave a wave to them before turning her attention to the group again. "Now, when I call your names, you will come up and sit on this stool and I will place the hat on you. Hannah Abbott," the professor announced. A nervous girl appeared and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her. "Mmmmmm very well….. MERLIN," the hat shouted. The hall was stunned, there was a new house? Professor McGonagall noticed the hall had expanded and in the middle was a round table with 14 seats. "I believe there is now a new house in Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore announced as a clear warning to shush down.

"Oh yes, these people were actually handpicked by Merlin, he's actually talking to me right now," the hat added causing gasps from every table but mostly from Ravenclaw. "There's a prophecy too Professor Dumbledore, which overrules the previous one made by Professor Trelawney," the hat added stunning Dumbledore.

"Padma, Patil."

"MERLIN"

"Parvati Patil."

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Hermione Granger."

"RAVENCALW"

"Neville Longbottom," the professor announced. Rose smiled and pushed Neville up. Neville gulped as he sat down. "Mmmm, very curious, several traits which could be applied to every house…. mmmm…. ooooo…. I see…. MERLIN," the hat yelled.

After an other 15 minutes, Ron's name was called. "Ron Weasley." George and Fred, the twins whom Rose liked the most, watched Ron closely.

The hat was placed on his head and not a minute passed when it yelled "SLYTHERIN." The hall turned quiet, this was the first time a Weasley was a Slytherin.

"Rose Potter," Professor McGonagall announced. The hall broke into whispers as Rose walked up.

Cedric was stunned, this was the Rose Potter?

Malfoy looked furious knowing now that Rose Potter was the girl he questioned.

"Mmmm…. very interesting," the hat said as it explored her mind. _"Developing feelings now are we?"_ the hat asked mentally. "What are you talking about?" Rose asked. "Nevermind then… let's see… you could be a Ravenclaw… but then….. you would be better in…. MERLIN," the hat announced. The hall was, like before when the Weasley was sorted, stunned. The few first years at the Merlin table clapped loudly and the rest of the hall followed.

"Hey Neville," Rose grinned and sat down next to him.

"Your attention please," the old witch professor whom helped them get sorted asked as she sat down. A bearded man stood up and gave a speech which Rose ignored entirely as she was extremely hungry.

"Just a few more words," Dumbledore said before saying a few food names and the hall was suddenly filled with food and the first years gasped. Rose and Neville of course, knew about this and started filling their plates immediately.

Suddenly, a paper airplane flew to Rose and she opened it. It was from Cedric.

 _Hey Rose, why didn't you tell us before who you were?_

 _\- Cedric._

"I'll tell you later," Rose mouthed to Cedric and he nodded understanding. "Excuse me, it seems the Merlin portrait has decided to name a few more people for resorting, Cedric Diggory, Fred and George Weasley, Susan Bones and Hermione Granger."

Cedric, Fred and George, Susan and Hermione all were stunned but got up and went towards the hat. After they all got re-sorted to Merlin, Cedric sat next to Rose while Neville sat beside her on the other side of her.

"So why didn't tell us who you were?" Cedric asked looking at Rose. "I wanted you to get to know the real me first," Rose replied looking at Cedric whom was caught staring at her dreamy light blue eyes. He blushed and turned away and started filling up his plate.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall appeared by the table side. "Mr. Diggory, since you're the oldest on this table, your the Quidditch Captain and prefect. Your head of house is Professor Snape. Rose Potter is a prefect. Your also the Merlin's Quidditch Captain and possibly seeker although I've heard Rose has beaten Charlie Weasley. Obviously, your entire house has to be in the Quidditch team," Professor McGonagall informed him. Cedric gaped with his mouth open, his father would be so proud.

"Alright, then," Cedric replied getting himself together. "So Rose, ready for class tomorrow?" Hermione asked. "Of course, I'm on third year material remember?" Rose reminded Hermione.

"Prefects, please lead the first years to their dormitories, Merlins, you will follow Professor Snape as he has asked Merlin where the dormitory is," Professor McGonagall announced.

The Merlin table quickly ate and then went to Professor Snape whom guided them towards the Merlin Portrait.

"Alright, I see my choices have been picked, simply place your hand on that book in the painting and you'll be transported somewhere," Merlin told them.

Rose went first and placed her hand on the book. She felt herself being sucked into the painting before being spit out on the top of a mountain next to a luxurious mansion. Rose looked around. The mountain was like the Yosemite but it was near the ocean which wasn't cold but tropical. Soon, Rose noticed Cedric, Hermione, Neville and the others have already arrived and was looking around like her. Then, Professor Snape arrived and told them to follow him into the mansion.

"Merlin has told me that there is everything you could possibly need in here, magic is untraceable here to the Merlin House students and their head of house. There is also a beach house for relaxation and a small outdoor hut for book lovers to relax while others are playing in the water," Professor Snape added.

They looked down towards the ocean and saw a nice little house down there and Rose sighed, knowing Hermione would spend her time down there a lot.

"Welcome to the House Of Merlin," Professor Snape announced. He couldn't help notice Rose resembling Lily a lot, except her hair which was dyed light purple giving off a dreamy effect. He smiled, there was possibly no James Potter in here, and if there was, he would think of Lily doing those things.

They went upstairs to see a dining hall, a huge library, drawing rooms, guest rooms, but most importantly, there was a plate above a door saying "M.H Students."

"This is where you'll remain for the next seven years, I do not know the conditions of this room but it should be well taken care of if it's like the others," Professor Snape told the children before opening the door.

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed. It wasn't what they were expecting. There were comfy beds, however, the beds were in pairs and they had a small glass wall separating them. What's worse was, there was exactly 9 beds.

"Lucky the boys have to sleep together," Rose said relieved that she didn't need to see a boy sleeping next to her only to be separated by the glass wall. "That's nice," Cedric said and saw that their trunks were already delivered.

"I'm kinda hungry…" Rose groaned. "Hello student, my name's Zoey," an elf popped up with a tray of food. "I heard you ask for food, so enjoy," Zoey exclaimed before popping away.

"That was… convenient," Rose smiled and went towards the bed near the balcony. The room was a circle dome with a glass dome atop and balconies between the beds with telescopes and tables outside for students to enjoy the cold tropical air which was probably the work of Merlin.

They also noticed that there was a digital clock in the middle of the room and several electronic gadgets in which Hermione squealed when seeing them. "Oh my god I always wanted one," Hermione exclaimed. "What is it?" Cedric asked picking one up. "It's an iPhone 6 (Pretend iPhones are out).

"What does it do?" Rose asked. "Well, you could use the internet to research muggle things but since this isn't the muggle world, I'm guessing Merlin created a link which takes us to one of the knowledge books and gives us information about what we're trying to search for," Hermione replied. "Thank god, there's a note pad which actually works for quills and an alarm clock so we wake up on time," Hermione added.

"Well this should come in handy," Rose smiled. Cedric was looking at it curiously as were the others. "There's unlimited storage on this," Hermione exclaimed. She could research so much things.

"So it's basically all books in one device?" Cedric asked. "Yea," Hermione replied. "There's the iBooks thing…. you could ask Merlin about it or just search for the book," Hermione added. Just then, Professor Snape entered the room. "You should probably get to sleep, and do keep track of time, I trust you know how to set alarms using the phones. Set multiple alarms for different times," Professor Snape added before leaving. "Well this is awesome," Cedric declared. "Yup," Rose replied before unpacking and decorating her bed. She got out a lava lamp, fortunately the House Of Merlin had plugs, since they needed to charge their "iPhones."

She plugged it in and the lamp glowed. She was given this gift by Remus Lupin, one of her father and mother's friends while he was in the muggle world. "Alright, I recommend we set alarms for 8 A.M, 2 hours before classes start," Hermione recommend. "Alright," Rose replied. "Uh… how do we do this? Hermione?" Neville asked. "Well Neville, just tap on the clock icon and press alarms, and tap on the plus button," Hermione said showing him while everyone else followed what she did. "Alright, we should probably set one for dinner too," Hermione recommend and they nodded.

"Also, there's the reminders app which you could write things like hw and set a date and it'll remind you," Hermione added. She then along with Rose, headed towards the girl's shower followed closely by Susan, Hannah and Padma.

"This is awesome," Neville exclaimed. "Hello…." a voice said from above. They looked around but saw nothing. "Don't worry, I am simply the spirit of Merlin, anyways, I also added books to your iPhones which will reset every year for your needed course, just explain to your teachers what the iPhone does. Also, I take it some of you like to tend to plants," the voice asked. Neville nodded not sure if he'd get a response. "I see, Mr. Longbottom, yes, I knew your ancestors, very brave people, I have a surprise for you but that'd be for next week if you can earn 50 points by yourself by next week," the voice added. "Oh, back on topic, I added a different book for each of you. I added "Herbology, Generations On Ends," to you Mr. Longbottom. I added, "Quidditch, Tips and Trick," to you Mr. Diggory and Ms. Potter. I added "Knowledge Seeker," for Ms. Patil and Ms. Granger and both Susan and Hannah have gotten "Laws and Trials." You two though," the voice of Merlin said making everyone look at Fred and George whom were the only ones who wasn't given a book. "I'm trusting you with several books, all related to pranks, but these prank books are for uncovering the truth, some are for mischief but most are for uncovering the truth," the voice told them and they nodded almost bursting. "Oh, and I would like if boys and girls mixed beds, a boy on one side and girl on the other. Except for the twins, I don't trust them," the voice said making everyone laugh.

"What'd we miss?" Hermione asked. "Well….. Merlin just told us we got books on the "iPhones," and extra books to our delightment. However, he wants us to… sleep mixed gender," Cedric said with heated cheeks. "Rose you sleep with Diggory," Susan piped up not wanting to stare at Cedric the whole night.

"What!?" Rose said looking at Susan. "I mean, I'll sleep with Neville, and… wait a minute, there's 9 of us, and that means there's gonna be an odd person out," Susan pointed out. "I'll go out," Padma volunteered. "Alright then, but that means Hannah and Hermione are sleeping beside each other, Fred and George too," Susan reminded them and they all nodded except for Rose whom was having trouble with the idea of sleeping with Diggory.

"Students." Professor Snape said coming into the room. "Very nice, the girls have showered," Snape said gesturing to the girls and expecting the boys to follow. "Oh, your parents are here, Potter, your parents too Bones, your mom too Diggory," Professor Snape told them stunning them all. "But… our parents are dead…" Cedric replied with a sad frown. "Oh, sorry, I'm talking about these portraits," Professor Snape replied and levitated 3 portraits towards them. "CEDRIC," a portrait gasped. "Mom?" Cedric asked. "Yes it's me baby, I miss you so much, your dad too," Cedric's mom exclaimed as Snape hung the portrait over the wall.

"ROSE," a portrait shouted and Rose noticed her mom and dad. "Mom…. Dad…?" Rose asked. "It's us sweetie," Lily said smiling. "We're so proud your in Merlin," James added. "Is Sirius taking care of you?" Lily asked. "Sirius? He betrayed you so he's in Azkaban," Rose replied coldly. "That's impossible, he didn't betray us," Lily frowned. "What?" Snape said curiously. "No, our secret keeper is Peter Pettigrew," James replied. "I must talk to Madam Bones immediately," Snape said leaving the room.

"SUSAN," a portrait shrieked. "GAHHHH," another person in the portrait said surprised. "Get up you fool, it's our daughter," the portrait snapped. "Susan?" the man asked. "Mommy! Daddy!" Susan exclaimed.

After a few minutes, it was night time and curfew and they had to sleep. "Hey, what do you think your doing sleeping next to my little girl?" James asked Cedric. "Oh sorry sir, I have to sleep here, Merlin's order," Cedric replied. Cedric took off his shirt and slid under the covers and then turned over to see Rose's hair and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" James snapped. "Nothing sir…" Cedric stammered and then turned the other way. "Be nice to my son," Cedric's mom snapped.

"James… you really should be nicer to him," Lily sighed. "Well, he's 13 and he's in his teenage years, their always danger to me" James replied. "Boys," Lily sighed and watched her daughter.


	2. Classes, Swimming, Quidditch Trials

It was 7:59 A.M, a minute before disaster struck. Cedric was currently dreaming about a girl whom had long hair with purple at the end of each strand while Rose was dreaming about a boy who would take care of her.

Suddenly, it turned 8:00 A.M and the entire room was ringing with the same alarm, synchronizing with each other. "AHHHH," Cedric yelled getting up. "What is it…." Rose groaned and turned to Cedric to see him shirtless and blushed and looked away. "Rose don't look, cover your eyes sweetie," Lily told her. James was still fast asleep. "Put on a shirt Cedric, so your friend here can actually look at you," Cedric's mom told him. He snorted but put on a shirt anyways. The alarm was still going off but most of them had snoozed them. "Alright, it says tap to snooze," Rose said aloud and tapped it. The buzzing was gone, Cedric did the same and the room was silent now. Rose looked at Cedric and giggled, his hair was a mess. "Hey, we don't all wake up with good hair you know," Cedric said noticing Rose's laughter. "Well, thank god you got my hair Rose, your father's hair was a mess," Lily laughed. "What are you staring at boy?" James asked. "Sorry sir…" Cedric replied and ran towards the boy's bathroom. "You do know he's gonna see her every night before they sleep right?" Lily asked but blushed after realizing how wrong that sounded. "EXCUSE ME?" James roared. Rose ran away towards the girl's bathroom in embarrassment. "Now now James, we know she meant it the innocent way," Cedric's mom assured James. Fred and George, who were listening to this, was snapped out of their sleep immediately and walked towards the bathroom.

Cedric came out all showered and in his school robes. The Merlin robes, were black of course, but had a blue circle with the letter M in the middle. Rose also changed to see a short skirt which reached down to her ankles, and a shirt and coat top. The outfit was dark blue with the letter M as well.

Soon, their friends followed and they ate in the dining room. "The food here's so much better than Hogwarts," Cedric exclaimed. "Yes, because it has special nutrients and it comes from a modified greenhouse," Professor Snape said appearing at the head of the table. "Greenhouse sir?" Neville asked curiously. "Ah yes. Neville Longbottom, your parents always loved plants. Yes, I suppose I could ask one of the house elves to show you around," Professor Snape replied. "Thank you sir," Neville said happily and went back to eating.

"Alright, read chapters 1-5 for you first years," Professor Snape recommended. "Why sir?" Rose asked. "Because, I will be asking questions," Snape replied. "Alright," Rose replied and got out her iPhone. Their iPhones were the large type, so they could see easily and access things without squinting. "Alright, so it's about this potion," Rose began. "Yes, I will ask questions in class, now read silently," Snape instructed. "Rose, we already read until third year books remember?" Neville reminded her. "Are you now," Snape asked curiously. "Yes, we are sir," Rose replied. "Very well, if you do succeed , you may be moved up," Professor Snape added.

"Alright let's get to the dining hall in Hogwarts," Rose suggested once they all ate. They had 30 minutes to spare since they all waited as the Weasley twins stuffed themselves.

They nodded and walked back to Merlin's portrait and tapped on the book and it made her appear sitting at the Merlin House table in the hall.

"Ms. Potter, fancy seeing you here," Professor McGonagall said curious of where they went. "Ah yes Professor, we went to a very nice manor," she beamed as the others appeared shocking the old witch.

"Where exactly is this common room?" Professor McGonagall said eyeing them. "It's none of your business," Snape said appearing behind her. "Snape," she began but was interrupted. "Sorry Minevra, Merlin's orders," Snape replied shocking her. The two professors left and they got out their phones.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter, first you come here making a big deal and then a new house opens up. Tdhe fame's clearly gone to your head," a boy behind them sneered. Rose looked back expecting Malfoy but it was Ron Weasley. "Ron go away," Fred and George told him. "So you two are banking on her fame and money too are you?" Ron sneered. "What has she ever done to you?" Cedric asked frowning. "Oh, you too Pretty Boy? Well your just using her for her fame," Ron added making Cedric angry but Rose tugged on his arm calming him down.

"What did I ever do to you huh?" Rose said raising her voice. At this point everyone including the professors were watching them. "If you ever, threaten my friends again, I will hex you until your bones break," Rose snarled surprising them all. "Please, a bitch like you?" Ron laughed. Cedric was about to lunge for Ron when Rose raised her wand and fired a bone breaking curse at Ron breaking his legs.

"OW," he cried out. "Stay away from me," Rose yelled and left the room towards her first class, Charms.

"Ms. Potter, get back here this instant," Professor McGonagall shouted. "Yes Professor?" Rose asked. "Now, even if Mr. Weasley insulted you it doesn't give you the right to break his bones," Professor McGonagall scolded. "Sorry then Professor," Rose replied. "20 points from Merlin, and detention with Professor Flitwick," the old witch told Rose and left. "Rose? Are you okay?" Hermione asked. "Yea I'm fine," Rose replied and left towards her first class. She wasn't fine, this was the first time someone insulted her and clearly, she was hurt inside.

"Is she okay?" Cedric asked. "I don't know…" Hermione replied sadly. "Well, I'm glad she broke Ron's bones," Padma piped out. "Mmm, well, we have Charms first," Hermione told Padma and Neville and they left together. Susan and Hannah had already met up with Rose and were seated in Charms.

"Alright students, now, we will try to levitate this feather for our first class. Don't be discouraged if you can't do it. Now, let's practice this wand movement, the flick and swish," the tiny professor told the class.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Rose muttered knowing the spell and her feather lifted up into the air. "What is… Ms. Potter! Very nicely done, your mother was a whiz at charms too, 20 points to Merlin," the professor exclaimed. "Ms. Potter, have you read all the first year materials?" Professor Flitwick asked. "Yes, and all the second years too, I'm working on third year," Rose replied making the class gasp, mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs since they were learning with them.

"Well, would you care to demonstrate?" Professor Flitwick asked. "Of course, Aqua Eructo," Rose said clearly and a strong jet of water appeared. "Fabulous, perhaps you should move up to third year charms, that was a fourth year charm spell," Professor Flitwick told Rose whom was stunned. "Excuse me?" Rose asked. "Oh yes, I believe you picked out the wrong book, what is your book called?" Professor Flitwick asked. "Charms of Legends," Rose replied. "Ah, that's a fifth year book, well, your going up to third year," Professor Flitwick announced. "Uh sir? Neville can also do the same thing cause we picked out the same book," Rose told the professor. "Really? Care to demonstrate?" Professor Flitwick asked. "Um.. Aqua Eructo," Neville pronounced using the same spell as Rose. A weaker but firm water sprout appeared. "Splendid, you two are moving up!" the professor exclaimed and Rose and Neville grinned at each other. Ron on the hand snorted, "please if she can do it so can anyone, Aqua Eructo," Ron said mispronouncing it. The wand produced a blue light before wetting Ron all over making him groan. Rose giggled along with Hermione. "Miss Potter, Mr. Longbottom, perhaps you should go to third year charms later, it's actually next period," Professor Flitwick informed them. "I will tell Professor McGonagall about this development," he added.

Soon, Charms was over and Neville and Rose went to the dorms to get their things. They realized they were late and rushed back. They opened the door violently and saw third year Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Cedric looking at them. "Wrong class?" Cedric asked. "Nope," Rose beamed and took seat beside Cedric while Neville was next to her.

"You see, Miss Potter and Mr. Longbottom will be joining us for the rest of the school year," Professor Flitwick informed them. "She knows third year spells?" a Ravenclaw snorted. "She knows fifth year spells Miss Cornelia," Professor Flitwick told her stunning the Ravenclaw. "Perhaps a duel will prove my point?" Professor Flitwick asked and she nodded.

"Alright, you two, against me," Professor Flitwick told them.

"You can go first," the professor offered. "Alright," Rose said before lowering her voice. "Langlock," she gleamed. The professor's tongue was stuck and he couldn't do any spells. "Expelliarmus," she smiled and disarmed the professor stunning everyone. "Good luck with her Cedric," the previous Ravenclaw smirked and Cedric turned red and shouted back, "shut up Cho," Cedric. Unfortunately, after that class, news of Cedric having a crush on Rose had spread. Girls everywhere glared at her.

"Alright, it's lunch then flying class," Rose exclaimed. It was no surprise that Merlin would have a Quidditch Team but that would mean everyone joining.

"Alright, guys, let's talk Quidditch," Cedric said as the rest of them sat down. "Well, I'm ok as a Chaser," Susan and Hannah said together. "Alright, I kinda wanna be a Chaser too, Rose, if your as good as McGonagall says you are, then your gonna be a Seeker. That's the entire team right? We need reserves though," Cedric informed them. "Uh, Neville could be a reserve Chaser and Padma could be a reserve Seeker," Rose suggested and Padma's eyes widened. "No way, what if I get hurt?" Padma protested. "Hardly a chance with Rose on the broom," Neville replied.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well? What are you waiting for. Place your hand over your broom like this and say UP," Madam Hooch instructed. "Up," Rose said and her broom came up. Susan, Hannah, Neville and Padma's broom also came up but Hermione's was disobeying. "Hermione say it confidently," Padma suggested. "Mmm, UP," Hermione shouted and the broom came up.

"UP," Ron Weasley shouted and his broom came up and smirked at Rose thinking she couldn't get it up but his face scowled when he saw her talking with her friends and her broom was in her hand.

"Now, I want you to hover on your broom and touch back down," Madam Hooch instructed. Malfoy's broom, started going crazy and brought him towards the highest tower and started smashing him into the tower.

"HELPPP," Draco wailed but then, his broom left him in mid-air and he fell down. "Arresto Momentum," Rose shouted and Draco slowed down but still broke his wrist.

"10 points to Merlin for quick thinking, now, I believe your wrist is broken is it not? Let's take you to the infirmary," Madam Hooch suggested and she levitated him to the nurse.

"Did you see him fall on his fat arse? Should've let him fall Potter," Ron laughed and as he did so, Seamus and Zacharias Smith did too. "Hey look, the bloody ferret dropped his locket," Ron smirked.

"Give it back Ron," Rose shouted. "No, I think I'll hide it somewhere the ferret has to work to get it, perhaps the roof," Ron suggested and took off on his broom. "What's wrong Potter? Got your knickers in a twist?" Ron smirked and Rose turned red. "Filthy half blood, knew you were a slut," Ron continued oblivious to the magic Rose was pouring out. "STUPEFY, EAT SLUGS" Rose screamed and Ron was frozen.

Unfortunately for her, Ron had saw the spell and threw the locket away but he didn't go unharmed, her slug spell caused multiple slugs to appear in his mouth while being stunned. Rose took off after the locket and engaged in a 50 foot dive. Currently, it was the 3rd, 4th, and 5th years milk break and they all saw what was going on in the court yard. Some gasped as Rose dived down but at the last second, she pulled up.

"ROSE POTTER," Professor McGonagall screeched. Everyone turned to the furious professor. "Your mother and father would've been disappointed if they saw you do this, 5 points from Merlin, but 7 points for helping out another house," Professor McGonagall said before dragging Rose away.

Padma, Hermione, Neville, Susan and Hannah followed. Professor McGonagall searched the castle before finding Cedric beside the lake with his friends. "Cedric, can I borrow you for a moment?" she asked and Cedric came towards her.

"Cedric, I found you a seeker," Professor McGonagall smiled. "Really? She really is good?" Cedric asked. "No I'm not," Rose replied. "Don't be so modest Rose," Padma said to her and the others nodded. "But first years can't be on the team," Rose pointed out. "Well, the Merlin team can't be formed unless the entire house participates now can it?" Professor McGonagall countered. "I have talked to Professor Dumbledore about this," she added.

"Nice work, what'd you do to catch McGonagall's attention?" Cedric asked. "She dived down 50 feet," Neville replied. "WHAT?" Cedric roared. "What…" Rose said backing away. "You could've died you know?" Cedric scolded her. "Ooo does someone care about a certain someone? Just wait till your dad hears about it Rose," Padma smirked and Cedric turned paled and red at the same time.

"Guys leave him alone, he's just worried cause he has a school boy crush on someone," Rose teased him and Cedric turned more red than Ron Weasley's hair and huffed away while Rose laughed and ran towards him and jumped onto him. "You know I was kidding right?" Rose asked as they landed onto the grass together.

"Yea…" Cedric muttered. "Don't worry, you'll find someone special," Rose joked completely oblivious of him having a crush on her. Rose then got up and walked away.

"So what was that about?" Susan asked. "Oh, I just told him that one day, he'll find someone special," Rose replied. Susan sighed, her friend was oblivious.

"Alright, that was the last lesson for the day, you wanna hang out now? It's only 1:20," Rose pointed out. "Uh sure," Susan replied. "Hey, you know we should swim," Rose suggested. "Yea," Hermione squealed shutting her book. "Woah, the book worm is now going to swim?" Padma giggled. "Hey," Hermione said swatting her friend.

"Alright let's go chance," Rose suggested. Rose wore a light blue colored swim suit, two piece while Hermione wore a red colored one. Neville blushed when he saw them but then they headed towards the lake.

They found Cedric playing polo with his friends whom noticed them and stopped swimming. "Ugh let's go swim somewhere else," Rose groaned and walked away, "Wait!" Cedric shouted. "What?" Rose asked. "You can swim with us," Cedric told her. "Thanks Diggory, but I'll pass," Rose replied. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked getting into the water. "Yea we'd love to swim here," Padma added getting into the water. "Alright then…" Rose groaned and headed towards the water when she felt two firm hands on her hips and then felt herself get lifted up into the air. "CEDRIC DIGGORY YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT," Rose screamed. "No way," Cedric laughed before throwing her into the water. "You'll pay for that," Rose snarled and whipped up her wand and pointed it at Cedric when she heard a similar squeal. "James," Hermione squealed as James lifted her up and threw her into the water. Cedric, seeing Rose distracted, lunged for her and lifted her by the legs while she kicked him.

"Ow that hurts," Cedric moaned. "Too bad, you deserve it," Rose shouted while struggling to get out of Cedric's

"Oh yea, I'm doing something special today," Rose smiled. "What is it?" Cedric asked. "You'll have to find out," Rose laughed and swam towards her friends whom were playing around splashing water. Neville was enjoying himself while Padma was simply floating.

Soon, it was dinner time and everyone started eating when Professor McGonagall asked for their attention.

"We are introducing a new credit offer," she began and the Ravenclaw students began chittering. "Performing 20 times a semester will allow you to boost up your grade by a whole level, only grades that are below an A," she added causing groans from the smarter students. "Our first student, a first year, is here to perform and sing, something muggles do," Professor McGonagall muttered. "Please welcome, Rose Potter," she said and the hall clapped and Rose nervously walked up to a microphone.

"Uh… this is a song I wrote…. it's called 'Safe and Sound' " Rose announced nervously. She nodded to Professor McGonagall whom placed a disk and started the music. "I'm not really done with it yet, I wrote this just last week…." Rose stammered but then started.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling_

 _Everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby_

 _Even when the music's gone_

 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

 _La La (La La)_

 _La La (La La)_

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

 _La La (La La)_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

Applause exploded throughout the halls, especially from the Merlin table. "What an outstanding performance, now, get back to your dinner," Professor McGonagall instructed.

"That was amazing," Padma exclaimed as Rose sat down. "That was awesome, how could you not tell me about your beautiful voice?" Cedric asked and scolded at the same time. Rose blushed immensely and started filling her plate.

"Alright, guys, you wanna check out the beach house tomorrow?" Rose asked. Hermione nodded eagerly while Cedric said he was going to study there. "Alright then," Rose replied.

They went back to dorm and went to sleep. Suddenly, Rose had a dream.

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS. THE STONE." a man shouted.

"Never. Not to you." an old man replied.

"Fool. Avada Kedavra." the man sneered and a green light left his wand and hit the man leaving him lifeless.

Rose woke up panting and screaming to see Cedric, Padma, Neville and Hermione covering over her. Susan and Hannah had went to get Professor Snape while George and Fred went to the elves to get a cup of water and sandwich for her.

"Thanks," Rose said as the twins appeared with a tray. She got up to realize she had been resting on Cedric's lap the whole time and blushed. Padma and Hermione smirked and she groaned inwardly, those two were going to think she could actually like this Cedric guy. He's cute, but not for her.

"Is everything alright Potter?" Professor Snape asked. "I had this dream sir, a man was demanding another man to tell him where some stone is but the man refused and the man used the killing curse and killed the other man," Rose explained and Snape turned pale. "He's after the stone….. I must go to Hogwarts immediately, Diggory your in charge of Rose," Snape said and went away.

"He's already in charge of her," Hermione whispered to Padma and they giggled. "Are you okay?" Neville asked hoping the food would warm her up. "Yea, don't worry, you guys should go to sleep," Rose said and they all went away, all but one. "Cedric…." Rose groaned. "No Rose, your obviously not fine, I'll sleep with you for one night, without the glass barrier," Cedric said and pushed the barrier down.

The beds were paired, but the barrier in-between them could be modified and pushed down. "Thanks Ced," Rose said sleepily. Cedric inched closer to her but surprisingly, she came in and cuddled him. Cedric blushed madly but realized Rose was asleep already and didn't notice. Cedric placed his arms around her waist and them went to sleep.

 **8 A.M**

"ROSE POTTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THAT BOY," James Potter roared waking up everyone. Everyone tapped their alarms and noticed a shirtless Cedric with his arms around Rose.

Rose blushed while Cedric separated from her quickly.

"It's not what it looks like," she stammered. "EXPLANATION YOUNG LADY," James shouted. "AND YOU, I'll be talking to you later," he hissed. "Calm down James," Lily said rubbing her husband's shoulder. "NO. Our daughter just slept with that boy," James shouted.

"Lily, James, yesterday, Rose had a nightmare and Cedric insisted on watching her so she doesn't wake up screaming again," Mrs. Diggory told them. "Is this true Rose?" James asked and Rose nodded. "Next time Cedric, wear a shirt sweetie," Lily smiled. "Yes ma'am," Cedric replied blushing and got up and ran to the showers.

"Rose! Tell us everything," Padma and Hermione squealed. "Um… what is there to tell?" Rose asked. "How did his arms feel? Strong and firm?" Hermione teased but was also serious at the same time. "Yea, and warm," Rose grinned and all three girls squealed. "Young lady, next time just ask one of your GIRL friends," James scolded. "Sorry dad…" Rose muttered but didn't regret it.

"Alright, today's our first defense class," Rose said as they left the manor and towards Hogwarts.

They tapped on the painting and appeared at the Merlin table. "Heard you slept with a boy Potter, well what was I expecting from a slut," a red-haired git sneered coming up to him followed by Seamus and Dean.

"Shove off Weasley," Neville shouted. "Oh who did you sleep with? Longbottom? Weasleys? Diggory?" Rose blushed at the last name but Ron caught that. "So it was Diggory, that man whore," Ron sneered. By now, the entire Great Hall was watching the fight.

"CEDRIC IS NOT THAT," she hissed and blasted him into the wall knocking him out. Cedric just turned up in his seat and saw Rose with a wand out. "What happened?" Cedric asked. "Somehow, he found out about you comforting me about my nightmare about the killing curse," Rose said loudly so the great hall could spread it around that she didn't do the other thing.

"I'm sorry Ms. Potter, using violence is not the answer, 10 points from Merlin, and of course, 15 points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall added before walking over to Weasley to give him a lecture. "Bloody hell," Fred mumbled to George. "Remind me never to get on her bad side," George muttered.

"Alright, we have Defense Class first, Quirrel wants us to duel or something," Rose said before heading towards the DADA classroom. So far, Rose and Neville only got moved up to third year classes in Charms.

"Al Al Al Alright class, to-today we're going to be-be having a du-duel. P-please line up," Professor Quirrel stuttered.

They all rolled their eyes at the stuttering professor but did as asked.

"Now, I want yo-you to duel against each other," the professor added. "G-GO," he yelled and the class turned frenzy. The professor was actually hoping Rose Potter would get injured in the duels but unfortunately for him, she was dominating.

"STUPEFY," Rose yelled several times stunning several people. Neville wasn't doing too bad, he was spraying water on everyone and then stunning them since he wasn't as flexible to dodge as Rose. Soon, the fight was over with Hermione, Rose, Neville and Padma still standing while everyone else was down on the ground.

Soon, it was time for Herbology and they were handling Mandrakes this time. "Now, put on these earmuffs to protect yourselves from their ear piercing screams," Professor Sprout instructed. She then showed them how to tend to the Mandrake.

After Herbology, they had lunch and Cedric told them that Quidditch Trials would take place at Merlin's huge Quidditch Stadium at 3 after school ends and said he was going to study in the outdoor library/beach house near the beach.

Charms soon ended with Rose and Neville earning Merlin 45 points while Cedric earned 3. "Alright, can't wait for Quidditch Trials," Rose squealed. "But we don't have any brooms," Susan pointed out. "Well yea but still, we'll find a way," Rose assured her. "Don't worry," Cedric said walking up to them. "Merlin has Nimbus 2000s in the stadium. I heard Snape bought them with the house funds," Cedric told them. "Really!? Cool!" Rose squealed. She just finished reading her "Quidditch Tips and Tricks," book recommended by Merlin and she found herself addicted to Quidditch and Flying.

Soon, school ended and the entire Merlin House headed for the stadium. "Alright, the Nimbus 2000s are down there by the field but we're gonna sort you out first. Me and Rose are going to compete for Seeker and I'm also going for Keeper. Now tell me which roles you want," Cedric asked.

"We"

"Are"

"Obviously Going"

"To Be,"

"Beaters," Fred and George said at the same time.

Susan raised her hand and requested for Chaser while Hannah wanted Beater. Hermione and Padma didn't seem very enthusiastic but asked for Chaser.

"Alright, Neville let's start up a gain and we'll see how you do," Cedric instructed. After testing around with Neville, Cedric decided to put him as Reserve Keeper.

Rose and Cedric competed for the Snitch and Rose won after diving down intensely and catching it before Cedric. "Bloody hell, I think Oliver would cry if he saw this," Fred joked.

"Congratulations, alright, I think I'll try for Keeper," Cedric told the group and they engaged in another game which tested everyone.

"Alright, Susan, Padma, Hermione you're all Chasers, I'm Keeper, Rose is Seeker and Hannah's Reserve Beater. Neville is Reserve Keeper. Fred and George you're obviously Beaters," Cedric announced and they went in for a group hug.

"Alright, we'll train every Sunday and Saturday for now and then train during weekdays 2 months before the first match," Cedric announced not wanting to train his group too hard.

They went towards the showers and then went to the beach house. Fred and George were studying some parchment while the others studied. Rose was on a bird nest designed chair swing and reading her book on History of Magic on her phone while sipping orange juice.

Neville was reading Herbology and kept switching between the Herbology and Quidditch's Keeper tips book.

Susan and Hannah were drawing for fun while eating frosted cookies. Cedric was busying himself with a Charms Essay which he decided to do at the last minute and was getting frustrated.

"Calm down Cedric, your getting all the information wrong," Hermione told him. "WHAT?" Cedric yelled in frustration. "Yea, about 3 of these paragraphs are wrong," Hermione pointed out and then smirked. "Maybe you got someone on your mind," she grinned. "WHA WHAT?" Cedric said in denial. "I know you like her Cedric," Hermione smirked before walking away leaving Cedric stunned and scared at the same time.

"HERMIONE," Cedric shouted as she walked away and caught up to her catching the attention of everyone in the house. Rose watched them but felt something in her stomach, and whatever it was it didn't feel good.

"Hermione, you won't tell anyone right?" Cedric asked with a worried expression. "Of course, but knowing Rose for a few days, I'll give you until fourth year till she starts dating," Hermione smirked and walked away. 'Smirking isn't a good look on her," Cedric frowned as Hermione walked away.

"Alright guys, Snape says we can either dine here or at the Great Hall for the rest of the school year," Rose said as Professor Snape managed to send her a text for the first time ever although he was rather plain in the text. "Really? Cool!" Hannah and Susan squealed. It meant they had more time to do things and they could just stay in the manor.

"Alright I'm going to go surfing," Rose said before changing in the beach house's bathroom. Cedric thought of going with her but decided against it just in case it was too obvious.

"Go after her," Hermione encouraged. For a 11 year old, Hermione was extremely nosy, but then again most 11 year olds were nosy.

"Nah, plus you need to help me in this," Cedric replied. "Oh alright," Hermione huffed and sat down and started helping Cedric.

Rose on the other hand, was joined by Susan and Hannah and they played for a while until it was about 5:30 and they decided to head up to the manor.

"Zoey," Rose called out. "Yes Misses Rose?" Zoey replied as the house-elf popped up. "Get us warm towels please?" Rose asked sweetly. "Yes Misses Rose," Zoey replied and then re-appeared with steaming towels. "Ahhhhhh," Rose said as the towels warmed her up. Unknown to her, Cedric was watching her. Hermione smacked Cedric in the arm and muttered "pervert."

"I think I'll head up too, I mean we did finish it 10 minutes ago," Hermione pointed out and Cedric decided to come with her. Fred and George left about 30 minutes ago back to the manor.

"Attention," Professor Snape said loudly. "You may dine here from now on until the end of the year. We are currently 2nd in points with 789 points while Ravenclaw has 910 points. Gryffindor and Slytherin both have around 500-600 points. I will allow you to have personal rooms if you finish the year with at least 4 Os. That means for first years, you need to ace either Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Flying, Transfiguration or DADA. Four out of 6. Diggory you already have 6 Os. Potter, Granger, Bones and Abbott both already have 4 Os but Longbottom you need 2 more Os. Weasleys, you need 3 more Os," Professor Snape added.

Rose looked excited, she could finally have her own room without having to sleep next to Cedric, she beamed while Cedric was deciding whether to be happy or sad.

"Alright, dinner time," Professor Snape announced and the food was brought in. Unlike the Great Hall's food, this one was made fresh about 10 minutes ago making it more delicious.

After that, they went back to their rooms where Hermione was furiously studying and taking notes on her notebook which was already 3/4 filled. "What's the rush Hermione?" Rose asked. "Well, we have a pop quiz tomorrow in Potions and I want to be sure of everything. Quiz me," Hermione said in one breath.

"Uh… ok…" Rose said and began questioning her until 11pm when everyone was asleep. "Rose you should sleep now," Cedric suggested closing his books. "But she needs to quiz me," Hermione whined. "Hermione, I think you'll ace the test, now go to sleep," Lily Potter suggested from her portrait. "Alright," Hermione grumbled and went to her bed and collapsed. "Well, I guess she really knocked herself out, literally," Rose muttered and climbed under the covers and fell asleep. Unknown to James, Cedric carefully watched her until she fell asleep. "One day… I'll make you happy," he muttered and fell asleep. What he didn't know, was Lily heard it all and smiled. "I know you will," she thought in her head and smiled at the handsome sleeping boy who may be Rose's boyfriend in the future.


End file.
